Las perversiones de Minato
by Hayami-Kurosawa
Summary: Minato engaña a Kushina con una chica que resulta ser...


La culpa volvió a inundar su corazón a cada paso que daba, la vergüenza era otro sentimiento que también lo acompañaba. Aflojó la corbata azul que rodeaba su cuello y que en esos momentos, era una soga que lo asfixiaba. Se había prometido que no volvería, que todo se quedaría en un mero desliz que sería guardado como un secreto hasta el día de su muerte. Sin embargo, su voluntad había sido débil. Noche tras noche rememoró las horas que estuvo con ella, la forma en que se entregó para que le proporcionara el mayor placer que pudiese, la forma en que abrazó sus oscuras perversiones; esas mismas que había ocultado por vergüenza, incluso de su querida esposa. Oh, como había esperado compartir aquello con Kushina, para así, poder liberarse de su peso. Pero su mujer no era esa clase de persona, ella era tan pura e inocente que se sintió asqueado de ensuciarla con su lujuria.

Por tanto, había guardado todas aquellas fantasías oscuras en lo más profundo de su mente. Funcionó tan bien durante años que incluso llegó a olvidarse de ellas. Eso claro, hasta que la mirada carmesí de aquella chica lo miró con deseo.

La había conocido en un lujoso bar, dentro de un hotel en el que se hospedo debido a un viaje de trabajo. Estaba solo en la barra, con una bebida a medio tomar, cuando ella se sentó a su lado. Elevó la mirada por curiosidad y sin pretenderlo realmente, disfrutó la vista de su cuerpo infundado en un vestido ajustado, el cual dejaba completamente descubierta su espalda. El recuerdo de esa imagen le hizo tragar saliva nuevamente, sobretodo porque aquella abertura terminaba peligrosamente sobre su trasero.

Ella lo miró al percatarse de su mirada fija en su atuendo, entonces sonrió perversa, provocadora y sin decir nada, tomó su trago y bebió el líquido. La charla pretenciosa que compartieron después fue completamente eliminada de sus recuerdos, al igual que la manera en que terminó aceptando su propuesta de pasar la noche juntos. Tal vez era porque se arrepentía de la poca resistencia que había tenido, ya que no dedicó más de dos pensamientos a las consecuencias que una aventura podría tener. No pensó en el amor que tenía por su esposa, ni la decepción y dolor que provocaría en su hijo. Tan solo se rindió ante la lujuria que aquella chica destilaba. Y cuando entró por completo en ella, liberó las cadenas que aprisionaban sus más bajos deseos. Ella no se quejó en ningún momento, siguió gimiendo gustosa y lo animó a tratarla como una puta. Sí, justo como una puta. Porque lo de aquella noche no solo fue su hombría y excitación lo que condujeron el acto, sino la pasión y sumisión desmedida que ella le brindó.

Después de escapar entrada la noche de la habitación, huir de aquel hotel con la bilis en la garganta y volver a su hogar para fingir que aquello no había sucedido; guardó aquella noche junto con sus perversiones, se propuso olvidarlo todo y seguir con su vida. Pero cada que cerraba los ojos, solo podía ver su delicioso cuerpo rindiéndose ante él, ante su virilidad. Fue entonces que el sexo con su esposa se volvió insatisfactorio, insípido y casi una tortura. No importaba como intentará hablar con su mujer, ella parecía indiferente ante su necesidad de avivar la pasión que durante sus años de matrimonio, se había apagado.

La frustración sexual lo llevó a sesiones interminables de masturbación, lo cual solo alimentaba su necesidad y sus fantasías sobre la chica que tomó como amante. Su recuerdo se transformó en su fuente de placer, no importaba el escenario, al recrearla en su mente el orgasmo lo inundaba y se corría. Luego de un mes, se decidió. La buscaría y la follaría de nuevo. Solo así sería capaz de seguir con su vida. Ya que, si no lograba encontrarla, estaba seguro de que enloquecería.

Sorprendentemente, no fue difícil. Al volver a aquel hotel pudo observarla, estaba sentada en la misma barra, acompañada de otro hombre que intentaba ser digno de su cama. Lucía igual de sensual, solo que su hermoso rostro estaba estropeado por su ceño fruncido. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se acercó a ella y la arrancó de sus brazos. La sorpresa no se hizo esperar, pero cuando cubrió su boca con la suya, todo intento de protesta se esfumó. Pasaron otra noche más en aquel hotel, una noche mucho más oscura que la anterior. Solo que ahora, no se marchó, ella sí. Antes de salir le dio una nota, con su nombre, número y dirección. Se despidió con un beso ardiente y una gloriosa mamada.

La culpa se apoderó de él en los días posteriores y ante esto, volvió a su antigua rutina. Imaginándola cada que se masturbaba. Pero claro, eso ya no era suficiente. Nunca más lo sería. Y por ello, ahora iba a su encuentro, desesperado por desahogarse con ella. De poseerla y someterla a su polla.

Salió del elevador y cruzó el pasillo a toda prisa. La puerta carmesí fue su meta y tocó con impaciencia. Su melodiosa voz resonó desde el interior y aquello solo hizo que su erección creciera, apretándose en sus pantalones. Cuando ella abrió la puerta, su polla no pudo estar más dura. Estaba vestida solo con una bata abierta, que dejaba ver un camisón negro.

— Minato — susurró antes de hacerlo pasar y cerrar la puerta.

La tomó violentamente de los hombros, apretándola contra su pecho con la intensión de hacerla sentir su erección, su oscura sonrisa fue lo único que necesito para despojarla de la estorbosa bata. Ella gimió en cuanto besó la piel expuesta de su cuello.

— Minato — susurró eróticamente.

Aquel sensual sonido le hizo recordar la calidez y humedad de su boca, misma que lo había hecho correr en un tiempo record. Liberó su polla y la hizo arrodillarse ante esta. No le importaba que la cercanía a la entrada hiciese más audibles sus gemidos. Solo quería que comenzará a darle placer.

— Chúpala. — Ordenó con voz ronca. Él era un hombre amable en sociedad, pero en esos momentos ya no era un hombre, era un animal buscando satisfacción.

La chica sonrió, relamió sus labios y abrió la boca. Poco a poco cubrió su polla, podía sentir el fondo de su garganta y por ello gruñó de satisfacción. La cabeza rojiza empezó a balancearse mientras su boca succionaba toda su longitud. Kushina jamás le había dado una mamada y ahora que conocía la sensación húmeda de una lengua recorriendo su miembro, no podía iniciar el sexo sin una. Era como una droga que solo intensificaba el placer por venir.

Sus caderas acompañaron el movimiento de la boca femenina y segundos después, lo que comenzó como una mamada, era ahora un acto más salvaje. Estaba literalmente follando su boca, chocando su pelvis contra sus labios y sujetando su larga cabellera rojiza en un puño. Los ojos lagrimosos de la chica eran una vista demasiado excitante. Ella no podía hablar pero con esa mirada sabía lo que quería decirle. "Córrete en mi boca y dame tu semen", eso es lo que gritaba desesperadamente y estuvo más que gustoso en concederle aquello. Cerró los ojos y se corrió con fuerza. Ella tragó todo su semen sin siquiera vacilar, no importó que hubiese llenado su boca en su totalidad, ella siguió tragando con una expresión de éxtasis en su hermoso rostro. Aún así, la sedosa lengua siguió recorriendo su miembro, recogiendo los restos de semen que permanecieron sobre él.

—Basta. — La apartó de un empuje, estaba satisfecho por el momento. — Quítatelo.

No tuvo que decirle qué debía quitarse, de inmediato se puso de pie, con otra sonrisa de su arsenal. Esta era más fiera, perversa. Tomó su mano y lo guió hasta el elegante sillón que había en medio del cuarto. Con un suave empuje lo hizo sentarse, lo hizo sin quitar su mirada de su cuerpo. Ella se posó frente de él, balanceando las caderas y acariciando su cuerpo lentamente. Le dio la espalda y deslizó uno de los delgados tirantes por su hombro. Lo miró sobre este y el brillo en su mirada le causo un delicioso escalofrío. El tirante faltante cayó con igual lentitud y juntó a este, el camión también. Su piel seguía luciendo tersa y deliciosa, su trasero era lo más apetitoso de su figura y por ello no resistió el impulso de golpearlo con su palma, enrojeciéndolo levemente debido a la fuerza. Pero aún más delicioso, fue el suave gemido femenino que salió a su par.

— Muéstrame.

Los dedos delgados adornados con uñas rojizas desaparecieron entre sus labios, aún a pesar de no verlos, sabía que estaban siendo lubricados por la tersa lengua que hacía solo unos minutos atrás, le había limpiado la vega. Una vez estuvieron empapados por su saliva, fueron directamente a su coño. Se hundieron hasta los nudillos para luego salir y abrir sus labios, dejándole ver su interior.

Comenzó a acariciar su verga con una mano mientras la otra se adentró al húmedo coño de su amante, ella volvió a meter lo suyos y ambos comenzaron a estimular su interior. No sabía la razón por la que ese acto lo excitaba pero lo hacía, fue cuestión de segundos para que tuviese otra erección.

Sacó sus dedos y los de ella también. La chica no perdió tiempo, empezó a chupar sus dedos ronroneando de gusto al saborearlos. Se puso de pie, tomó bruscamente de la mandíbula y la aventó con fuerza al sillón. Ya había tenido suficiente juego previo y ahora deseaba follarla de una vez.

Se acomodó sobre ella, tomó su verga y se hundió de una sola estocada. Gruñó de gusto al sentir la presión y humedad de su coño. Las manos de ella estaban ya sobre sus pechos, presionando sus pezones al tiempo que se mordía el labio con fuerza. Aumentó la fuera de sus embates enfocándose en golpear su cuerpo con fuerza. Las piernas femeninas rodearon su cintura, los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos y jadeos; su amante era bastante escandalosa lo cual no le era tan agradable, lo distraía y disminuía su placer. Rodeó su delgado cuello con las manos, apretándolo con fuerza de manera que la respiración de ella se cortase. Entonces, se concentró en penetrarla con más fuerza y rapidez, en disfrutar el placer que follarla le provocaba.

— ¿Te gusta así, puta?

Le susurró al oído sin detener su ritmo. Obviamente ella no podía responder pero sus manos se posaron su cuello y acompañó sus embestidas con movimientos de cadera que hicieron que la penetración fuera mucho más profunda aún. Lo disfrutaba tanto o más que él.

— Sí, sí lo disfrutas porque sabes que solo para esto sirves ¿no es así? — decir aquellas palabras le costaría su trabajo y mucho más, sin embargo, la chica solo asintió quedamente y apretó más sus brazos.

Podía sentir como se contraía su coño, provocando una mayor presión en su verga aún hundida en lo más profundo de ella. Apretó los dientes al sentir como estaba a punto de correrse, era increíble lo intenso que se sentía. Ni siquiera Kushina le había producido tales sensaciones en todos sus años de relación.

— ¡Córrete, córrete!

Exigió antes de que derramara su semen dentro de la chica. Cerró los ojos y dedicó unos segundos a disfrutar del placer. Soltó el cuello de su amante y esta comenzó a respirar hondamente para recuperar el aliento. Antes de que se diera cuenta, la chica se repuso y se lanzó sobre su polla. Lamió con parsimonia desde su base hasta la punta para luego cubrir con su boca todo su miembro. Cuando terminó de limpiarlo, se separó de él y relamió sus labios gustosa.

— ¿Te quedas? — le preguntó antes de ponerse en pie, actuando tan naturalmente como si estar desnuda no le importara.

Repasó mentalmente su día, no tenía nada especial que hacer ya que había preparado con tiempo este día. Había tomado vacaciones en el trabajo y Kushina pensaba que estaba en la oficina, por lo que podría quedarse.

— Límpiate perra y vuelve, todavía no termino contigo.

La sonrisa endiablada de la chica le causo diversión, era obvio que iban a disfrutar toda la tarde. Y eso era bueno porque apenas habían rasgado la superficie de su perversión, todavía quedaba mucho que quería hacer con ella.

De pronto el sonido de un timbre resonó en la sala, ella le pidió una disculpa y se encaminó hacía otra habitación. Empezó a recoger sus cosas, pues odiaba tener que dedicar tiempo a buscarlas más tarde, sin embargo, la voz de su amante seguía escuchándose claramente y aún más a medida que se acercaba por el pasillo.

—Sí, tía iré a visitarlos pronto. — Su voz sonaba cansina, como si hablar con la mujer al otro lado de la línea fuera un suplicio. — No, todo está bien, la mudanza ya terminó.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la chica, pensando en que tocarla un poco cuando estaba en el teléfono sería de lo más excitante. Fue muy buena evitando expresar su sorpresa, sobretodo cuando comenzó a acariciar sus pechos.

— Ajá, me alegra que mi primo… tenga novia por fin.

Alejó el teléfono un momento para gemir suavemente, entonces se decidió por acariciar su coño.

—Sí, yo también te quiero tía Kushina, adiós.

Al escuchar ese nombre se congelo por completo, sabía que no había muchas mujeres con el nombre de su esposa, pero el que la chica tuviese un familiar con el mismo nombre era imposible.

Sintió como rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, acercó su rostro al suyo sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. Entonces esbozo otra de sus sonrisas perversas. — ¿Continuamos, tío Minato?

Pudo haber terminado aquel error en ese momento sin embargo, su polla volvió a ponerse erecta, solo ante el hecho de saber que la mujer que había alimentado sus perversiones, no era otra que su propia sobrina.

— Móntame.

Pidió sin dudar, después de todo el incesto era otra de sus fantasías.


End file.
